11 New Moons and Counting
by TehPrimeraHaruoka
Summary: Companion piece to the Visions of the Future verse; Takao Kazunari didn't exactly know what to expect when he took a detour into the woods. A wolf that bit grandmas? Maybe. Some weird man eating plants? Probably not, but that would be cool. A noble forest nymph with a ridiculous shooting range and a sharp tongue? No... no that wasn't on the list at all. Supernatural TakaMido AU


**So I was debating for quite some time whether or not to have Takao and Midorima's story as part of the main VoF verse or not, but in the end, after I planned everything out, I realized that their particular story is just a bit too big to be a part of the main story. Like, it's a really big story and in the end, I decided I'd just put it up as part of the collection.**

 **There will be some explanations on Midorima at the end of the chapter so if you're confused you can read about it there and if you still have questions ask away.**

 **Also, this is a part of Visions of the Future. This takes place before and beside the actual narrative and as such if you haven't read the VoF narrative, there will be spoilers for that. That said, you don't have to read VoF to understand what's going on, but it is highly recommended that you do, especially since the events that take place in here will parallel those perfectly. I will try my best to not upload huge spoiler chapters before that particular arc begins in VoF but for everyone's sake, this will end up being ahead of VoF by a couple chapters.**

 **On the Past: Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shintaro Part 1**

It was a warm day in summer when I met him.

It was completely by accident too, getting lost on the edge of those woods and scraping myself up trying to navigate back out but I wouldn't take it back. I was actually running away from that really weird dog that slept in front of the burger joint not too far from the park and I took a huge detour, jumping over the iron gates that barred the little kids from wandering into the forest in my haste. I was pretty confident that I'd be able to get back too, but, alas, I didn't pay enough attention, ran into a tree and busted my forehead and then continued walking into the woods anyway. Yeah, I'm a bit of an idiot, but I _was_ trying to get out, in all fairness.

After about half an hour of aimless wandering (and cursing and bleeding), I was absolutely certain that I was lost. There were no marked paths, no discernable landmarks, hell not even a river or something to follow, just trees and shrubs and animals. I was just about to give up too when I heard… something. I still don't know what it is, even after he explained it to me and everything but, the best way to explain it is soothing. A gentle lullaby plucked softly on strings and carried by the winds. It was beautiful and enchanting and even though there was a good chance that I'd find my death by forest nymph on the other side of that luring melody, I was damn sure that it would be a beautiful death.

I didn't think or hesitate, just followed. Looking back, it's actually pretty scary when you aren't even conscious of the fact that you're carrying yourself to your demise willingly. I had no control over my body, that was for sure, even if I had started screaming for help, there was no way to stop my legs from going in the direction of that song.

I followed the melody until I came across a small clearing. The grass was very cleanly cut and there were so many types of flowers there that the surroundings were covered in the wafting smells of pollen and nectar. A couple smooth boulders were arranged in a circle next to a large kadomatsu and he was just there, sitting on one of the stones and a pretty emerald and gold yukata and playing some kind of ethereal-looking instrument. He was leaned against the tree and his eyes were closed as his taped fingers flowed smoothly over the strange strings of his instrument weaving a song that commandeered the forest around him. The near noon sunlight splayed over his verdant hair made it seem kinda lime and there were rectangular framed glasses resting next to him as he played.

His instrument really was beautiful. It looked like it was made from the night sky, a dark purple, near black matter matted by white dots and red clouds swirling in between the borders of the harp-like piece. I swear the stars were twinkling at me from beyond the borders of the instrument and with each note his agile fingers played, the night that was trapped in the instrument shimmered with glee.

I was captivated.

I was completely entranced.

I was so entranced that I leaned too far forward and fell on my face like a clumsy fool and ate half a pound of dirt and alerted the guy in the clearing to my presence. I, in true form and grace, pushed myself to my ass and briskly attempted to pat all the dust out of my hair and face and nose when a very real, very pointy _arrow_ made of that same universe stuff whizzed by and caught on my right t-shirt sleeve, pinning me to the trunk of the closest tree.

I may or may not have yelped like my sister when two other arrows quickly followed, one to my other sleeve and right next to my neck respectively, and a very childish voice called out, "Speaketh thy name or bite thy cheek."

What.

For the most part, I was still in a very (rightfully) shocked silence and apparently the guy was impatient, so another arrow was fired. It hit terribly close to the top of my head and my voice was literally scared from my throat as I half shouted my name to the stranger.

Another arrow was fired, this time on the other side of my neck, and it was so close that it actually _drew blood_ and I was maybe beginning to think that spying on the cute forest nymph was a bad idea, so I did what I do best and laughed.

Like nervous 'please don't kill me I have a sister to take care of' laugh. Evidentially, he didn't like laughter and he fired another arrow, though this one was at my leg (thankfully) and the order to shut up was loud and clear. I sincerely believe that I had a death wish that day though, because I thought that would be the perfect time to nervously babble.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Forest Grump, sir. I got lost in the woods because there was this dumb dog and I ran off of the track and please don't kill me Mr. Forest Grump I have a little sister and she's really sick and—"

I sorta expected another arrow to follow and actually kill me but the bushes shook a bit and revealed the very young face of the nymph. I actually took notice of the fact that he was around my age and the bow he held onto was ridiculously huge. As in, he was tall, definitely taller than a regular eleven year old and the bow was just a bit taller than he was. I had thought that the bow would've been made of the universe matter too, but it was a solid black colour with a soft emerald glow surrounding it.

His mouth was drawn into a frown and his eyes were blazing a nearly opaque viridian as he looked at me, "Scorpio hath alerted me to thy presence on this day, however I did not deign to believe one as unspectacular as thou wouldst be past the barrier."

Okay. Giant universe weapons? That's fine, it's like a manga or something, right? Body controlling songs? Creepy, but I could deal. Speaking like he was born in the 1500s? That's not cool. With the way he spoke and the tones of his voice, it was incredibly difficult to discern whether or not he was insulting or interrogating me, however going on that look on his face, I was pretty sure he was insulting me.

He kept the bow in his right hand and walked towards me cautiously, observing me for any odd movements as he continued to examine me. For the most part I was perfectly still save the sound of my heart pounding in my throat and he hummed to himself before he flicked his wrist slightly and the bow and arrows disappeared into the air in a small dispersion of pretty light blue particles.

I fell on my ass again and I think that I jostled something because suddenly I was feeling incredibly light-headed and nauseous. He leered at me until I looked up at him and adjusted his glasses, "Thou art foolish for trespassing and thou should be made for punishment," his frown suddenly deepened as he hesitated, leaning a bit to the right as though he could hear someone talking before he sighed and turned his back, "However, thou art also a guest in technicality. Come.

He started walking off in the direction of the clearing with a clear and regal gait and I sat there deciding whether or not I wanted to punch him for talking like a monument or laugh at his serious attitude. He stopped once he realized I wasn't following him and he turned around, a small ball materializing in his hands which he then threw at my head, startling me into standing, " _Come."_

I couldn't help it, I laughed, nose crinkling at his voice and tone. He looked surprised at my laughter but didn't seem too shaken up about it, muttering something unintelligible under his breath as he continued walking.

A small smile tugged at my lips as I followed him deeper into the woods, this was getting interesting already.

 **Okay. There. Takao you inglorious bastard.**

 **Concerning Midorima and his mannerisms, well, he was raised by the celestial spirits. He isn't incredibly old or anything, actually around this time, he's more human than anything, but he was grown up in an environment where everyonest and thine's mother spoketh like tis and if you hear your guardians speaking like that from basically birth, you bet your sweet ass that you're gonna speak like that too. He is actually eleven and he is actually still a child, but we know from canon that he's a little bookworm so him speaking all the fancy languages isn't too farfetched. Don't worry though, he'll be broken out of it pretty soon, so that's fine.**

 **I'll be explaining bits and pieces about his powers throughout the next couple of chapters but for now, he can manipulate energy. That's it for now.**

 **Meh. I'm tired. I'm gonna go lay down.**


End file.
